scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Killer
"The Killer" is the main antagonist in Scary Movie, which was a parody of Scream. He is later revealed to be Doofy Gilmore. Although he is a parody of Ghostface, the Killer's mask is different from the mask used in Scream series, having more oval-shaped eyes and a mouth and wrinkles. However, he does wear the same robe used by Ghostface. The Killer's mask is known for changing expressions, such as the scene where he calls Shorty Meeks on the phone and begins a riot of shouting "wazzzzup" where the mask is scene in a happy expression and shortly after with his tongue sticking out. There is also a scene where he gets stoned at Shorty's party and his mask changes to a squinted happy expression. The Killer is also a parody of numerous other horror film killers, such as the Fisherman from I Know What You Did Last Summer. This is revealed when he is seen carrying a hook similar to the Fisherman's when he is at Cindy Campbell's house. Behind the Mask *'Drew's murder:' Doofy calls Drew and both Bobbi and Doofy kill her. Doofy attacks Drew most and stabs the implant out of her chest. Bobbi tales over and catches Drew and stabs her in the chest (off-screen). *'Teen's murder:' Gail Hailstorm shot the unknown teenager into the chest with a handgun when she got angry when he makes fun of her on the news camera. Gail Hailstorm is also an accomplice of Doofy Gilmore. *'Cindy's grandmother's murder:' Cindy accidentally kills her own grandmother. She pushes a piano downstairs to hit Ghostface he moves and the piano crushes her to death. *'Cindy's first attack:' Bobbi takes credit for calling and attacking Sidney since he goes through the second floor window and a phone, mask, and an eight-inch hunting knife drop from his left pocket, revealing him as the Ghostface that attacked. *'Greg's murder:' The killer is Ray because he wasn't seen longer than Doofy wasn't. Ray is the suspect, since Bobbi is in jail. Ray's reason for killing him would probably be because Greg threatened to beat him. *'Buffy's murder:' The killer is Ray making absolutely no noises after Buffy keeps talking about random topics. Ray as Ghostface makes no noises when anything happens. *'Heather's boyfriend's murder:' Probably he was killed by Bobbi or Ray, Bobbi may have killed him but whether or not, he got lost or got very far. If he didn't, Ray would've been the killer. *'Heather's murder:' Heather was killed by either Bobby or Ray, enough evidence points to either of them as the killer. *'Ray's fake 'murder':' Doofy did this, *'Brenda's murder:' Doofy tried to stab Brenda. But the angry cinema crowd beat and stabbed her to death. *'Tina's murder:' Her killer is unknown, whether it was Ray or Doofy, evidence points to Ray not making any sounds when recieving blows from Tina. No evidence points to Doofy at all. *'Bobby's fake 'murder' and 'Cindy's attack':' Obviously Ray because Doofy wouldn't do anything like that to Bobby. *'Shorty's murder:' Bobby shoots Shorty in the chest with a handgun after saying "We all go a little mad sometimes". *'Mr. Campbell's abduction: '''Ray and Bobbi kidnap Cindy's dad and planed on killing him along with her like in Scream. *'Bobby's murder: 'Ray does this *'Ray's murder: 'Doofy did this *'Cindy's attack: '''Doofy did this File:Wazah.jpg|link=Bobby as Ghostface FG.jpg|Mask Phases 1st and 2nd: Wazap Scene 3rd: Party Smiley Ghost.jpg|wazah 2 Ghostface.jpg Silly.jpg Category:Villians Category:Possesed Category:Living characters